Mistletoe Mischief
by Enigmaforum
Summary: A lonely pink gets an unexpected surprise from her green ranger.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them but Saban does!**

**AN: Just a short little holiday oneshot featuring my favorite couple, Vander. To anyone that celebrates I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful new year. Enjoy the holidays with the ones you love. **

XXXXXXXXXX

She was curled up on her hand me down couch, wrapped up in a green blanket, watching an old Christmas movie and feeling absolutely depressed about her current situation and she shouldn't be. It was Christmas Eve and she should be happy because her life was pretty amazing right now. First and foremost, the Master was gone and Briarwood was safe once more but she now had magical powers because of it. She had graduated high school in June with good grades only to have Tonya Sloane-Park call her in August asking her if she wanted a job as an intern at the record label she was signed to. Xander had convinced the former yellow ranger to come down for one of Vida's DJ gigs and she had liked what she had heard. She had moved to Los Angeles in September to pursue her dream, deciding that she could forgo college for the time being because she wanted real work experience.

So far, she loved everything about her job, sure the hours were horrendous but the pay didn't suck too much. She was able to DJ in various clubs around LA and was slowly but surely starting to build a good reputation among her peers. She had a somewhat decent but small apartment in a somewhat nice part of the city and her life was good, she was happy. Except for the fact that she couldn't get home for Christmas because she was swamped with work and no one would be able to get to Los Angeles to come and see her.

Maddie had gone to join Nick and his parents on their journey months ago and Vida knew from a recent phone call that the four of them would be spending the holiday with Nick's adoptive parents in South America. Vida and Maddie's parents were off on a cruise, celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and would be on the open sea come tomorrow morning. Daggeron would be spending his first Christmas as a newly reinstated human with the Snow Prince, Itassis, and Matumbo. Xander had been swamped with work according to their frequent text messages from earlier and would be spending his first day off in weeks with his parents. However, what surprised her most was the fact that Chip, who had apparently been secretly dating Clare for months, had whisked the young sorceress away for a romantic getaway that he had planned all on his own.

It was something she and Xander were still reeling over ever since she'd gotten the call from their friend saying he and Clare would be unreachable for the next few days. Vida had been wary at first because Chip and girls had never mixed well together but after she'd talked to Clare who had been bubbling with excitement over going to another dimension she had come to realize that the yellow garuda had grown up. All of her friends were happy and healthy, her sister was with a guy that she actually approved of and if Vida didn't know any better, she would say that Chip and Clare were going to be first ones to walk down the aisle. It seemed that everyone had someone this holiday season, except her and Xander.

She smiled when she thought of him, over the past few months the two of them had really bonded. They talked all the time through phone calls, text messages, and e-mails. She got all the latest gossip on Briarwood from him and he in turn heard all about LA from her. It seemed that distance really did make the heart grow fonder because while they had been friends and teammates before, Vida considered him her best guy friend now. In fact, there were moments where she wondered if the two of them could be more than friends. Every time they talked it seemed to turn into a flirt session, the late night text messages for downright suggestive ones, and the very thought of that accent made her dreams very happy places on lonely nights. She could admit to having a crush on the former green ranger because she had watched him mature into the man he was now. But she had never considered doing anything about her feelings because Xander was never one for commitment and right now, that's what she wanted. She had tried dating in LA but no one got her like the green Minotaur and maybe one of these days she would get the courage to tell him.

But for all intents and purposes had to be happy, she was in a good place and everyone she cared about was right there with her. But it still didn't take away the feeling that tomorrow would be the first time she had ever spent a holiday, her favorite one, alone and away from everyone she loved. The realization made it hard to be cheerful even in her overly decked out apartment. For all her tough and independent nature, Vida Rocca was a complete sap when it came to the holidays. Her presents had already been sent, neatly wrapped, and she had made sure to send cards to every one of the Ranger teams, even those she had yet to meet but soon would thanks to the upcoming reunion this summer. The wall behind her television was lined with cards she had received from all of the pinks and she quite enjoyed being part of this large family of people she could call on if ever she needed help. But it still didn't do much to comfort her on this night. All she really wanted was to be back in Briarwood and doing the annual present exchange with everyone.

The shrill ring of her cell phone startled her out of her brooding mood and she reached for it and hit talk, thinking that it might be someone from the label needing something.

"Hello?"

"Hello babe," Xander's voice, the very one she had just been thinking about rang out through the receiver and Vida shook her head.

"We have been over this before Bly. I am not your babe," she scolded him as he chuckled. "Stop calling me that."

"Sorry can't do that because the reaction is just priceless, anyone ever tell you that you sound hot when you're angry?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm always hot," she countered as she glanced at the clock on her wall and frowned. "Now why the hell are you calling me at eleven thirty on Christmas Eve? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine V," he promised and she relaxed. "I just…I came home tonight and found your Christmas present waiting for me in my room. I wanted to thank you, it's…how did you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend," she replied softly, thinking about the book on herbal remedies she had gotten him. She had found it in backwards bookstore on the other side of the city when she was wandering around with Tanya one day and knew it had to be his. It had cost her a bit more than the others but Xander was worth it in her opinion. No one but she knew exactly how seriously he was taking his earth magic, how interested he had become in the art of healing, or how adept he was. He had shared that secret with her and she felt privileged that she was that confidant. "And I know you."

"Yeah you really do," he chuckled and she smiled. "But now it makes what my present was pale in comparison."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she told him and he scoffed.

"Shush," he said. "Now like I was saying, after seeing your present I had to keep thinking about how I could possibly match or top it and I came to one conclusion but…I'm not sure if it counts as a present if I want it to."

"And what do you want?" she asked, genuinely intrigued by the tone of his voice, it sounded almost nervous and so unlike her Xander.

"Well for starters you can come to the door," he said and she sat up, blanket falling off of her to reveal the ratty pink sweat pants, complete with a black t-shirt she had thrown on when she had gotten home.

"Come to the door?" she asked slowly as she stood, checked to make sure she had her wand and then proceeded cautiously towards the door. "What am I doing at the door?"

"Open it," he said and she looked out of the peephole on the door and felt her breath catch in her throat; Xander was standing there on his cell phone, shifting from foot to foot, and waiting for her to comply. She wasted no time in throwing the door open and engulfing her friend in a hug.

"You're here!" She let out a very girlie squeal that she would deny to ever having let escape her throat as he chuckled, closed his phone and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close.

"I'm here," he murmured as he inhaled the floral scent of her hair, took in the feeling of Vida against him. It had been far too long since they'd been able to see each other and he'd missed his pink ranger terribly. The past few months had been spent falling head over heels with her in way he'd never imagined possible and seeing that book, from her, with her very personal message inside had snapped something in him. He had explained the situation to his parents, gotten their blessing, and then hopped in his car to make the three hour trek to Los Angeles to finally do something with those feelings. He just hoped Vida felt the same way as he did because risking his heart was something Xander wasn't used to. "I've missed you."

"Missed you more," she smiled as she pulled back and grabbed his hand to lead her into her apartment. The sensation of her skin on his in the most innocent of ways sent shockwaves through them both as she stopped and looked at him. "But what are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve and your parents-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips and looked above their heads. He was suddenly very grateful that Clare had helped teach him this spell because he motioned upwards. Vida's brow crinkled in confusion as she followed his line of sight and let out a startled gasp when she saw mistletoe literally growing above them.

"Xander…"she trailed off as she looked at him. "What is this?"

"This is me, being a Christmas present that I hope is wanted by the woman in front of me," he began carefully. "The woman I have called friend, teammate, confidant, and now…you…"

"I what?" she prodded carefully, even as she felt something in her spark at the words.

"You've become so much more," he explained. "To me, you just…you've taken over my heart and I know I might be horrible at this but…I think we should…give us a go."

"Give us a go?" she echoed and he nodded.

"I would like nothing more than to take you out on a date and see where it leads because no one gets me like you V and I don't think I want them to," he explained quietly. "I'm quite happy with the woman in front of me, if she'll have me and give me the chance…"

It was her turn to press a finger to his lips and smile.

"I think everyone deserves a chance," she responded. "However, you get one Xander. I don't play games when it comes to my heart. I….I feel the same way though. You are…you've always been a great man Xander. You are my best friend but I want more."

"You do?" he asked excitedly and she nodded.

"Again, one chance, because I'm trusting you with something pretty big here."

"I don't want to lose that trust," he replied before he reached up to cup her face, delighted when she nuzzled into the embrace. "I intend to treasure whatever you give me as long as you do the same."

"Do you really think I would do anything less?" she asked him.

"No, you wouldn't," he told her. "We know each other. This is big for both of us but we're going to do this?"

"Yes," she said before he glanced up at the mistletoe. He grinned down at her and inched closer to her body before he leaned down to press his lips to hers. He was tentative at first, a gentle brush of lip to lip before he pulled back just slightly only to be followed by Vida wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed again, slow and sweet, turning passionate when she let her tongue sweep into his mouth. The spark between them grew with every caress to each other's mouths and Vida was delighted and fought to keep her knees from trembling as they pulled away. His free arm wrapped around her waist and held her to him as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Xander," Vida breathed as she looked at the clock and then back to him to smile. "It's twelve oh one."

"Yes?" he asked and she smacked his shoulder.

"It's Christmas," she told him excitedly as her hands, fingers callused from spinning at the tables for so many years, danced against his cheek.

"So Santa delivered me right on time," he grinned as he kissed her again. "Merry Christmas V."

"Merry Christmas Xander," she breathed. "Now how are you going to top this next year?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Once again have a happy holiday season to anyone who celebrates. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
